escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Venomous Affections
,Venomous Affections is the third episode of Season 3 of Escape the Night. Episode Summary A spy is caught, but Joey and his friends learn that the real treachery is among them. They also learn the location of the next artifact, at a cost. Plot As the guests are trying to figure out who is keeping secrets, a spy comes in. They chase Bahar and tie her up to get information, and she tells them about the Snake Woman, a venomous guardian who tried to steal Bahar's husband. Now, the hunt for clues to find the Serpent's Eyes begins. Just as the guests find them, the Snake Woman appears and kills Bahar. As if that wasn't bad enough, the Snake Woman attacks and bites Roi, who now has 20 minutes to live. Half of the group goes to Fatman Slim's to look for clues and the other half goes to the Drug Store for the antidote. While the Fatman Slim's group is searching, the Snake Woman appears and bites Teala, who then joins Roi at Flint's Arcade to help him find clues to help the group as the venom slowly kills them. At the same time, the Drug Store group makes a mistake in creating the antidote and must start over. Their second batch is perfect, and Mat, Colleen, and Rosanna administrate the antidote to Roi and Teala, saving Roi with seconds to spare. Everyone then goes to Fatman Slim's where the other group has just found out the password for Cedric. Cedric comes down and his manservant brings in an oversized table top game. They must find the gold brick within the tower and place it on the pedestal next to the chest, and anyone who brings the tower down automatically goes into the final challenge. Egged on by Nikita to pull a brick for Mat, as he saved his life, Roi tries to pull a block out and knocks the tower over. They receive the serpent's head and the only thing left to do is cleanse it with blood from a serpent's heart. The group goes back to the Divine Lounge to vote on the other guest who will face Roi in the challenge. It's here where Nikita points out that she thinks "the snake queen herself" chose the two who were the weakest in the group to be bitten, the two guests being Teala and Roi. This is taken by Mat as Nikita trying to create some divisions in the group. In a twist, come time to vote, there aren't enough cards for everyone to pick the same person; as a result, everyone who hasn't voted must choose someone other than Teala. Karma catches up with Nikita and she is chosen to go into the Snake Mosaic Challenge. She and Roi search for the missing tiles to a snake mosaic within the innards of a serpent, and Nikita is the faster. Roi gets bitten by the Snake Woman and dies. Meanwhile Rosanna starts crying because she feels guilty. She says she picked someone who she hadn't worked the most with and that she didn't know what else to do. Manny gets the suspicion that she voted for Nikita, while Colleen asks her if they didn't come back, she would feel like it was her fault. Nikita finishes the cleansing of the Serpent's Eyes and vows to come after whoever voted for her as she holds up the Serpent's Heart. The clue Teala and Roi found comes into play and the guests find a box that needs two coins to open. The coins are hidden throughout Everlock and have the Society Against Evil symbol on them. Inside the box is supposed to be the Harp of Lazarus. Characters * Joey Graceffa * Matthew Patrick * Rosanna Pansino * Roi Fabito * Safiya Nygaard * Teala Dunn * Manny Mua * Nikita Dragun * Colleen Ballinger * Snake Woman * Mortimer * Calliope * The Carnival Master * Bahar * Judy Trivia * This is the first episode where we see the Carnival Master transform a person into a guardian. * This is also one of the few episode in the show that gives a concrete time of night for the events of the episode, the being that the guest enter Fatman Slim's around 7:30 PM. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Escape the Night Category:Episodes Category:Third episodes